1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl-top cover provided with a cover main body portion disposed at an edge part of a wind shield as a vehicle widthwise direction is defined as a longitudinal direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been employed a cowl-top cover which is disposed at a so called cowl portion between a front end part of a front glass and a rear side part of a bonnet/hood of a motor vehicle, the cowl-top cover being adapted to cover this cowl portion to thereby improve its related appearance. Such a cowl-top cover is provided with a plate-shaped cover main body portion adapted to cover the cowl portion; a cover mounting portion formed at a rear end part of the cover main body portion is mounted so as to hold the front end part of the front glass from top and bottom; and a panel placement face portion serving as a vehicle body mounting member which is formed at a lower part of a front side of the cover main body portion is fixed to and supported by a vehicle body panel and then is mounted to a vehicle body. Further, at an upper part of the front side of the cover main body portion, at a front end part of a longitudinal wall portion which is erected to an upper side, there is provided a hood sealing face portion serving as a counterpart member opposite portion which is opposite to the bonnet/hood, and to which an elastically deformable sealing member is to be mounted; and the hood sealing face portion comes into intimate contact with a lower face of a rear end of the bonnet/hood in a state in which the sealing member mentioned above is closed, and is adapted to shut out the hot air or the offensive smell from an engine room (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-51450).
In connection with the employment of such a construction, in recent years, there has been known a construction in which: an engagement receptacle portion is provided at a front end part of a front glass; a cover mounting portion of a cowl-top cover formed in a claw shape is inserted into the engagement receptacle portion; and the cowl-top cover is disposed in parallel to the front glass, whereby the cover mounting portion of the cowl-top cover does not overlap with a front glass face, and the cowl-top cover has a reduced step difference with the front glass face, or alternatively, the cowl-to cover has no step difference (the cowl-top cover is in flush with the front glass face) (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-532574). With this construction, there are attained advantages that: a good appearance (a design effect of a flush surface) and an aerodynamic effect can be obtained; and a wiping range of a wiper can be set from the cowl-top cover (a so called concealed wiper can be obtained in such a manner as to be able to be disposed under the hood while not in use, and can be turned at a given angle from a storage position to a maximum protrusion position (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-532574.
However, in the case of this construction, when a load is applied from an upper side to a lower side of the bonnet/hood, for example, a direction of engagement between the engagement receptacle portion and the cover mounting portion and a loading direction are the same as each other; and therefore, the engagement receptacle portion and the cover mounting portion are not disengaged from each other, and there is a danger that an excessive resistance force takes place owing to bottoming of the cowl-top cover that has been deformed in compliance with the applying of the load.
As described above, there is a desire for a cowl-top cover which is capable of restraining a resistance force with respect to a load from a direction crossing a wind shield face while improving its related appearance.
The present invention has been made in view of such a circumstance, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a cowl-top cover which is capable of restraining a resistance force with respect to a load from a direction crossing a wind shield face while improving its related appearance.